Genpuku
by amoet
Summary: The second series of The Kenji Chronicles. Kenji's Genpuku.
1. Chapter 1

_Reminder: Seishouhen doesn't exist._

_Thank you for your faves, alerts and reviews, minna-san. One of them are quite a flame, but I took it as a lesson. Sorry for taking so long, I wrote this in the middle of promoting my second e-book._

_The second series of The Kenji Chronicles. Kenji's Genpuku scratch the Seishouhen OVA. Read the first series,"Who is She", before reading this._

_Yes, basic disclaimers still apply. I only own Hiro and Kotaro Miyosato._

* * *

Kenji swung his sword onto a block of wood. The wood broke into two pieces. The young boy repeated his moves to another wood, and another, and another. His hands clammy because of the sweat, but he didn't care. Even when he sensed the strong ki belonged to his Shishou, Kenji didn't stop. Hiko Seijuro, Kenji's Shishou plus Sofu, sat not far from the boy with his bottle of sake on hand. He watched Kenji cut the woods with his sword. He sipped his sake and smirked.

"Something bothering you, baka-chan?"

Another wood getting chopped. "Iie," coming Kenji's short answer.

Hiko grunted. "Your swing is aimless. You're wasting your power. If you use your sword like that, you're not going to last more than 15 minutes in a fight."

Kenji blew a breath and straightened up his posture. Since he came to stay with Hiko a year ago, the 13th Master of Hiten Mitsurugi could read him like open book. Kenji often wondered if his father endured the same thing as he was.

Kenji stabbed his sword on the pile of woods and sat next to his Sofu. Hiko raised his eyebrows. "Who told you to stop?"

Kenji shrugged and wiped his sweaty forehead. "You said for yourself my swing is aimless. What's the point on continuing?"

Hiko narrowed his eyes. His baka-chan was cleverer than his baka-deshi. Another point on why he agreed to teach Kenji Himura his sword style. He knew the young boy could do much better than his former apprentice. Hiko still remembered that time when his baka-deshi along with this redhead boy came to his hut and his baka-chan asked him to become his Shishou. His fresh memory on Kenshin argued with him in the night and then left him the next morning 29 years ago planted in his mind. But, when he saw Kenji's eyes, it was different from his baka-deshi. Kenji already had his own reason, not just wanting to prove himself to the world; just like his baka-deshi did. But, the reason on why his baka-chan looked distracted these few days probably caused by the letter from Tokyo.

Three days ago, the female member of the Oniwabanshuu came to his hut, carrying a letter from Tokyo. The young redhead only went silent after reading the letter and he left the hut, leaving the letter open for Hiko to read. It was from his baka-deshi, asking Kenji to come home on his 15th birthday. Hiko only grunted for he knew the reason why Kenji acted that way. The young boy still couldn't get away his mind from the fact that his father gave his sword to someone else. And as a son of a swordsman, Kenji probably knew about Genpuku.

"You don't want to go to Tokyo?" Hiko suddenly asked.

Kenji took a deep breath and stared at the blue sky. "I'm still thinking about it."

"The more you thinking, the more days will pass. You have to make your decision, baka."

Kenji frowned. He knew about that. But, deep in his heart, he didn't want it. Not because he wanted to escape reality, but he already accepted the truth. His father's sword was not his, and never will be. What's the point on going to Tokyo anyway?

"Even if you don't have a sword, I'll give you one once you finish your training. Don't get upset with my baka-deshi. He is often clueless, even after all these years. He doesn't want you to become like him, but he forgets he married a daughter of a swordsman, and that means you are a swordsman naturally."

Kenji still hasn't said a word. He never really minded about the sword anyway. Not anymore. He had seen his Shishou beaten him only using a branch of tree **(1)** and that given Kenji a new perspective; you can use even a stick to defend yourself or even to help people.

"It's not really matter to me, Sofu," Kenji said. "If I don't come, Mother will get worry. I think I'll come to Tokyo and see what they want. Genpuku or not, I missed them."

Hiko huffed. "Takes you three days to make a decision. Like father like son."

"Oro?"

x

After saying goodbye to Hiko in the next day, Kenji traveled from the mountain to Aoiya, carrying his small bag over his shoulder. He was swordless, not even carrying a shinai. It took half of the day until he came across the familiar street. Not many things had changed as long as he could remember. The street still busy with vendors, Kenji even bought a candy from one of the vendors and smiled to the children who came running to his direction. When Aoiya was on his sight, Kenji sensed a powerful, but evil ki behind him. Kenji stopped and tried to recognize the ki around him; several evil kis and one determined ki with slightest fear. Kenji narrowed his eyes and looked behind his shoulder. A commotion happened not far from the vendor where he bought his candy and Kenji approached the commotion in hurried pace. When he arrived, he saw a boy wearing light gi and dark hakama, a kendo uniform, cornered and several men with swords in front of him. The boy only had shinai with him. Kenji could sense fear from the boy, probably around 15-year-old, but he also strong and determined not to get bullied by the men. Kenji almost smiled.

"Come on, boy. What good is that shinai of yours?" And one of the men showed his sword to the crowds who already had their whispers of worried mixed with anxiety. "This sword is the best. It can cut you in a flash." And he turned again to the boy, pointing his sword forward. "Your shinai is nothing."

The man came forward and the boy surprisingly ducked and hit the man on the back before holding his stance again. Kenji made a face and couldn't help to admire the boy. Another man approached and the boy, again, easily avoided the attack and hit the man's leg. The last two apparently decided to attack in the same time and the boy seemed surprise, trying to block the attacks with no avail. One of them kicked the boy until he fell on the ground. When one sword ready to hurt the young boy, Kenji decided it was time for him to help. Using a stick around him he could find, Kenji, using his speed, blocked the sword and lifted his other hand to push the man backward.

"What the-"

The men, four of them, already stood again and held their stance.

Kenji smiled lazily. "You called yourself a swordsman? Attacking a boy who only has a shinai and four against one? Where is your manner?"

The men blinked and suddenly one of them laughed. "Look at him. He only has stick on his hand. You think you can beat us, boy?"

Kenji shrugged. "I can hit one of you earlier only by this stick."

The men growled and Kenji looked behind his shoulder. He gave the boy his innocent smile. "May I borrow your shinai?"

The boy only gaped at him and slowly handed Kenji his shinai. Kenji grinned and after holding the wooden sword, he smirked. "Perfect."

Kenji turned his attention to the men and held his stance. Even those men cowered a little when they saw the gleam in Kenji's eyes. Long gone the playful boy earlier. This one was a real swordsman. Even the boy could sense Kenji's strong aura.

"Give me your best move!" Kenji said in deep voice.

One of the men screamed, and swung his sword vertically. Kenji easily avoided the attack by moving his body to the left and hit the man on his back. Another man attacked by swinging his sword in random moves and Kenji, using the boy's shinai, blocked the attacks with amazing speed. When the man swung his sword over Kenji's head, the young redhead ducked gracefully and swatted his legs onto his opponent, causing him fell on the ground. The last two, just like previous, attacked him in one move and Kenji smirked a little before doing a little acrobatic jump by jumping on one of their shoulders and hit one of the man's shoulder. In between the surprise face, the last man standing was defenseless and Kenji, using his mother's sword style, knocked the man really hard on his stomach using the shinai. Apparently the other three were still standing and Kenji tilted his head before attacking them in full speed. Shinai hit several spots until the four of them were lying on the ground, grunting in pain. Kenji smiled and glanced back at the boy who stared at him with awe in his eyes. He rotated the shinai and gave it to the boy.

"Thank you for the shinai," Kenji said.

And then, a high whistle was heard and the commotion was broke for a while, revealing several officers and a man was wearing a kendo uniform.

"Otousan!" said the boy.

The man quickly hugged his son and looked over to the boy's body. "Are you all right, Kotaro?"

The boy nodded and pointed to Kenji. "I'm all right. He helped me."

The man stared at Kenji and for a moment he looked between shock and awe. Kenji shifted uneasily on his feet being stared like that.

"I was just helping your son, sir. I'm so glad he's unhurt." Kenji bowed lightly and quickly left the commotion where the officers were still busy straightening the men to their feet.

"Wait!"

Kenji stopped.

"It has been more than two decades since I met you, Himura. Himura Battousai."

Kenji's eyes widened and then he chuckled lightly. The day couldn't get even better. He slowly turned around and stared at the man.

"I believe you addressed the wrong person," Kenji said with humor in his eyes.

The man blinked and after watching Kenji closely, he realized the differences. "The same redhead, but you have no scars. It can't be. You look just like him. Himura never told me he had relatives."

Kenji shrugged. "I believe my father has been busy these past twenty years so he never wrote you a letter."

"Father? Himura is your father?"

Kenji nodded and bowed again. "I'm Kenji Himura. Kenshin Himura is my father."

The man's eyes widened and he slowly approached Kenji and held his shoulders. His eyes turned misty and Kenji almost raised his eyebrows. "I'm so glad finally your father can live in happiness. Kami, you look just like him. I almost think I return to Bakumutsu era."

Kenji's curiosity peaked. If this man knew his father, then… "Do you know my father?"

"Hai." The man released his hold on Kenji's shoulder and the young boy was glad for it. "I fought with him in the same faction. My name is Hiro Miyosato. And that is my son, Kotaro Miyosato."

Kenji smiled. "It's really nice to meet you, Miyosato-san. I'll tell my father about you. Hopefully, he still remembers you."

Hiro smiled and gestured Kenji to follow him. "Please, have a tea with us. How rude of me after you saved my son's life and I offer you nothing."

Kenji pursed his lips and looked at the bright sky. "I'd love too, Miyosato-san, but I'm afraid I can't. I have to catch a train to Tokyo today. Perhaps later?"

Hiro looked disappointed, but then he smiled. "Of course. I understand. Have a safe trip to Tokyo."

"Arigatou, Miyosato-san." Kenji bowed again and smiled briefly to Kotaro before turning around and lost in the crowd.

Kotaro approached his father. "Otousan, who is he?"

Hiro blinked and looked over to his son. "How did he save you earlier, Kotaro?"

Kotaro looked thoughtful. "He was very fast. That's all I can say. And his moves…" Kotaro stared over the retreat figure of Kenji. "He can beat the men only using my shinai. I want to be strong like him."

Hiro smiled and rubbed his son's shoulder.

Kenji, meanwhile, approached the front gate of Aoiya and Aoshi already stood in front of it, greeting him.

The okashira raised his eyebrows and Kenji only grinned. The young boy never thought his journey to Tokyo could be this fun.

* * *

**(1).** The scene from the third movie of RK live action when Kenshin meets again with his Shishou. Hiko only use a branch of tree, but he could beat his baka-deshi senseless.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to KenshinFan who is the only reviewer and thank you to the silent readers out there._

_Basic disclaimers still apply._

* * *

When Kenji stepped down from the train, the day already turned to afternoon. He walked from the train station to his home, met some familiar faces along the way and returned their greetings. In his 15 years, he had made some good friends. Being a son of the famous woman who taught kendo and a father who was a former feared assassin in the Bakumutsu given him some highlights during his young years. Kenji wondered if his parents ever knew he had saved his female friends once, using Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, when a bunch of men tried to bully the girls on the street. During his musings, he reached the riverbank; the familiar walk to Kamiya Dojo. Kenji smiled inwardly when he arrived on the front gate. The familiar board of his mother's Dojo greeted him and he could hear the sound of some students inside which made the younger Himura curious. Usually the practice hours were already over.

"Tadaima," Kenji greeted while closing the front gate.

Footsteps were heard and Kenji turned to see his mother half-running to him, "Kenji!"

Kenji smiled a little and bowed slightly before his mother crushed him into a bear hug.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Kenji heard his mother's soft voice on his ears and almost felt guilty for not coming to Tokyo earlier.

"Sorry for making you worry, Mother," Kenji replied with equally soft voice.

Kaoru released her hug and smoothed Kenji's bang. "Have you eaten? Your father already made you special food. He was sure you would come. Don't worry about the bad taste. I'm off from the kitchen today."

Kenji chuckled. "After living far away from you and Father for quite some time, I don't mind the bad taste, Mother."

"Now, where did you learn your flattery, young man?"

Kenji looked over his mother's shoulder and saw his father walked to his direction. Kenji straightened his posture and bowed slightly. "Father."

Kenshin smiled and patted his son's shoulder. "I can see Shishou also taught you more than sword style."

Kenji pursed his lips. "He's improved after ten years, Father. He sent his regards to both of you."

Kenshin's eyes softened. "That's very nice of him. I think he's going soft for being around you too much." And then, he chuckled, his eyes bright. "Your mother and I are so glad you're home, son, that we are."

Kenji bowed again. "Hai, Father."

"Kenji!"

The young boy looked up and saw Yahiko Myojin stood in front of the training hall. Kenji bowed again. "Yahiko-niisan."

The 25-year-old smiled at Kenji. "It's good you finally come home. Your mother already restless."

From the corner of his eyes, Kenji could see his mother rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him. Even after 17 years, he still teases me." Kaoru linked her arm to Kenji's. "Come on. Let's eat together."

"Seriously, Kaoru? It was me who often helped Kenji when he couldn't come down from the roof. A little credit here," Yahiko jabbed.

His mother ignored the Kamiya Dojo master and along with his father, Kenji walked to the dining room.

x

After taking a bath and changing his clothes, Kenji walked silently to the training hall. He bowed to the shrine before entering the room and slowly got inside. The room hasn't changed at all; even it was the same since he began training with his mother years ago. A rack full with shinai in the corner of the room caught his attention and he almost smiled when he saw the small shinai he used to play when he was younger. Kenji approached the rack and feeling a little bit nostalgic, took the shinai from the rack and held it on his hand. The shinai looked so small and his memory reverted to the moment when his mother taught him for the first time.

"_Hold this tightly, yes, Kenji?" Kaoru showed Kenji how to hold his shinai._

_The 7-year-old Kenji nodded. "Hai, Mother."_

"_And now, stroke!" Kaoru swung her bokken with full power._

"_Haiya!" Kenji repeated his mother's instruction._

_For a moment, mother and son both were swinging bokken and shinai. After several strokes, Kaoru glanced at Kenji and realized her son was a little bit tired. Kaoru smiled. "All right, Kenji. That's enough for now."_

"_Hai," Kenji replied obediently, his breathing was short and wiped the sweat from his forehead._

Kenji caressed his small shinai and put the wooden sword back on the rack. He sensed his father's ki and turned around to see his father already sat on the floor near the shoji.

Kenji bowed his head slightly. "Father."

Kenshin smiled. "Your mother still keeps that shinai. It's really special for her."

Kenji chuckled. "It is for me too." He approached the former hitokiri and sat next to his father.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kenshin said. "Happy birthday, Kenji."

Kenji hummed. "Thank you, Father."

"I'm sorry we don't give you any presents. We don't know if you want to come home or not."

The younger Himura grinned sheepishly. "I don't really think too much about present, Father."

Kenshin studied his son's face and then he nodded. "So, you do know a swordsman's tradition when he reaches 15?"

Kenji took a deep breath. "Yes."

"And?"

The young redhead shrugged. "I'm here for following the tradition. I don't really care about the result."

Silence.

"Yahiko asked me if he could have a spar with you tomorrow," Kenshin said again.

"I see."

Silence again.

Honestly, Kenji didn't know what to say. He knew Yahiko-niisan would challenge him as the part of Genpuku. And he mostly would use his father's sword. Kenji's heart clenched a bit, but he quickly dismissed it. He already accepted the truth and whatever happened tomorrow, sakabatou or not, he didn't really care. His memory from helping Kotaro already proved he could protect people even without sword. And speaking about Kotaro…

"Father, do you still remember Hiro Miyosato?"

Kenshin blinked and he looked thoughtful. "I think I've heard that name somewhere."

Kenji nodded and rose from his sitting position. "He said he fought along with you in the same faction during the Bakumutsu."

Kenshin's eyes widened and realization came to him. "Miyosato-san. How did you meet him?"

Kenji shrugged again and then, smirked. "Let's just say under some circumstances." He bowed to his father. "Oyasuminasai, Father."

Kenshin stared at his son's retreat figure in confusion. He was guessing Kenji already had made his own story.

x

In the afternoon the next day, Kenji and Yahiko stood in front of another in the training hall, with a distance between them. Kenji sensed Yahiko's ki and he realized the master of the dojo was indeed going to ask him for a spar. And with sakabatou on his left hip, he knew this was not just a spar. Kenji glanced briefly at his father's-now Yahiko's-sword and back to Yahiko's eyes.

Yahiko smirked, realizing Kenji eyed the sword. He held the sword and said to the young Himura, "What's wrong, Kenji? You want this sword?"

Kenji didn't say anything.

It was a lie if he said no, because the truth was he wanted the sword. He was the son of the previous owner. He should have wielded the sword. But, after the real fight for saving someone's life, Kenji knew he could protect people even without a sword. It didn't matter to him anymore.

Kenji stared at Yahiko. "Iie."

Yahiko raised his eyebrows. "Iie?" Even Kenji could trace the mock in the tone.

Kenji smiled slightly. "My father gave that sword to you. You are more than capable to wield it, Yahiko-niisan. When I was on the journey to return here, I helped a young boy. My opponents were using swords, but I managed to defeat them only with the boy's shinai. I may be learning Hiten Mitsurugi right now, but my intention is for protecting, and not for killing. Therefore, it doesn't matter to me."

Kenshin blinked. His body felt warm when he heard Kenji's confession. But, his swordsman's instinct kicked in; mostly after Kenji told him about the 'under some circumstances' part. Could it be…?

"Hmm…" Yahiko hummed. "I heard about your spar with Aoshi-san last year. You think you can beat me this time?"

Kenji took a deep breath. He still remembered the spar. He was quite proud of it. But, this time he knew it was different. Yahiko-niisan fought side by side next to his father when he was 11, younger than Kenji was. Moreover, Yahiko-niisan was known as the champion and also the master of his mother's dojo while him, even though already mastered all the levels, but refusing the master title. And that made him merely just a swordsman.

The sound of a sword being unsheathed brought Kenji back to reality. He saw Yahiko held sakabatou and stood on his stance. Kenji gripped his shinai.

"Come on, Kenji," Yahiko said again.

Kenji took deep breaths and held his stance. He paid attention on Yahiko's stance and already thought of the plans for attacking him.

"Attack me with your beliefs on protecting people, Kenji-chan."

Kenji said nothing.

"Kaoru."

His mother stood between them with her right hand being lifted up and with quick move, dropping it while saying, "BEGIN!"

Yahiko moved forward and Kenji took step backwards to block the attack. Yahiko continued to attack while Kenji was trying to defend himself. When he saw an opportunity, Kenji ducked and with his speed, moved forward and hit Yahiko's leg. Yahiko smirked and turned around to see the young Himura already stood on his stance.

'Your parents are right, Kenji. You are really good. But, you can't beat me only by winning one fight.' Yahiko thought.

The master of Kamiya Dojo moved forward again and began to attack Kenji with Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Kenji, familiar with the moves, easily avoided the attacks. But, Yahiko, with his experiences, easily saw how he could knock Kenji down. After pushing the boy backwards with his combo attacks, Yahiko jumped and hit Kenji's shoulder, breaking the young boy's shinai in the process. Kenji kneeled and held his left shoulder.

'Finally, it's done.' Kenji thought with his head bowed.

Kenji could hear the sound of sword being sheathed again and heard Yahiko-niisan's soft footsteps. Kenji slowly raised his head and saw Yahiko-niisan stood in front of him; tall, and with the aura of the swordsman. Yahiko smiled and extended his hand which held the sakabatou.

"Sorry, for hitting you. Here's your genpuku present, Kenji."

Kenji blinked. "Nani? But, I-"

"Yes, I know you don't want it. But, I saw your strength in your attacks; your beliefs on helping people with your sword and not just wanting to have sakabatou without purpose. You are already a man, Kenji. Now, accept this sword. You deserve it."

"But, I lost…"

Yahiko smiled. "The point of this spar is not looking for a winner. I only want to see the strength you have and I'm happy I can see it in you."

Kenji couldn't say a word, but stared at the sword in Yahiko-niisan's hand. Tentatively, he reached for the sword and Yahiko finally released the sakabatou to Kenji's hand.

"May my strength and your father's give you enough reasons to continue your beliefs, Kenji."

Kenji tightened his hold on the sword. He couldn't describe how he felt. Happy, awe…and he knew the responsibility was on his shoulders now. Kenji slowly rose to his feet and bowed to Yahiko. "Arigatou, Yahiko-niisan."

Yahiko only nodded and Kenji turned to see his father. The former hitokiri watched him with proud in his eyes. Kenji slowly approached his father and bowed to him when he had stood in front of the older Himura. "Father…"

Kenshin hugged Kenji after his son straightening his posture. He couldn't utter a word, for this event was always playing in his mind and now it was real. The blood of his blood finally wielded his sword.

"I'm proud of you, Kenji," that was all Kenshin could say.

"Arigatou, Father."

Kenshin released his hug and Kenji quickly enough already in his mother's hug. Kenshin smiled watching the two most important persons in his life and glanced to Yahiko who still watching them.

Kenshin approached Yahiko and smiled. "Are you all right?"

Yahiko raised his eyebrows. "Of course. Why the question?"

Kenshin glanced briefly over Kenji who still talking with Kaoru. "Don't you feel sad to be apart from the sword which accompanied you for eleven years?" It was like a déjà vu for Kenshin when he remembered his koishii also asked the same question to him.

Yahiko smiled a little. "It's hard. I've learned so much from your sword. But…" he stared at Kenji, too. "Kenji is the one who should wield your sword, Kenshin. Not me. You merely just borrowed it to me."

Kenshin chuckled. "You are already mature, Yahiko. I'm proud of you." And his eyes turned soft. "What will you do after passing the sakabatou?"

The master of Kamiya Dojo only shrugged. "Perhaps I can look for my own sword."

x

Kenji sat with sakabatou in front of him in his room. When he learned his father had given his sword to Yahiko-niisan eleven years ago, he resented him.

He resented him for abandoning his own son, for not believing in him. The reason alone caused him training so hard all these years with only had spars and sword practices. His real spar, Kenji realized, was with Aoshi-oji-san and his real fight was when he helped the young boy who apparently the young boy's father was his father's former comrade. Such a coincidence. Kenji almost smiled when Miyosato-san thought he was Battousai. That surely the most fun part.

When Yahiko-niisan challenged him this afternoon, and holding sakabatou, Kenji felt a little bit jealous. His ego wanted to be the one who held the sword. But, after training with his Sofu and he had given him a real sword for training, Kenji never thought about it too much. He learned to accept perhaps sakabatou was not meant for him. He also never thought on how he would get a sword once he finished his training. The era kept on changing. Someday, swords were useless, replaced by pistols and guns.

Coming face to face with the man who he thought as his older brother, opened his eyes about the reason why he wanted to be strong in the beginning.

He wanted the sakabatou.

And, after the eye-opener event during Obon last year when he had learned more about his father, Kenji knew his true reason for wanting to be strong.

He wanted to make his parents, mostly his father, proud.

His father was a legendary swordsman; his mother was the daughter of a swordsman who her sword style meant to protect.

And he, as their son, had to continue the legacy.

Being a swordsman who protects people with his sword.

And mostly, after helping Kotaro had made Kenji realized even after two decades in the new era, there will be some people who thought holding swords could give them power and bullied the weak ones.

And because of that reason, Yahiko-niisan finally gave him his father's sakabatou, after knocking him on the ground.

Kenji slowly lifted his genpuku present and carefully took it out from its sheath. The conversation with his father who told him the story behind the sword replayed in his mind.

"_Before this sword, there was another one; the one I carried during my wanderer years, but it was broken when I was about to have battle with Shishio. I visited the sword maker in Kyoto, but apparently he already passed away. His son refused to make the new one, but later after I had a fight for saving his son, he gave me this sword. I was so devastated when I thought I was going to kill again, but apparently this one is also a sakabatou. The "real one.""_

The sword shone under the dim light and Kenji's heart hammered when he realized this sword was the one which helped his father saving Japan and protecting all his loved ones, especially his mother. Kenji tightened his grip and vowed he would continue to protect with this sword.

The sakabatou.

-Owari-

* * *

_I have another three for the series, at least that's what I had planned ___originally_; two are long chapters just like Scarred Sword Heart had suggested while the last one is probably multiple chapters about Kenji's adventure and meeting his father's 'old friends', but I have no idea when it would be posted on ffnet. I realize I can't focus on writing while my attention is on my e-book. And also this second series didn't get much attention that I hoped for. Well, let's see…_

_Meanwhile, thank you for reading and this humble one appreciates your faves, alerts, and reviews. Twitter: T_Amutia, FB: Amoet's Fiction and Tri Amutianingsih, in case you want to say hi outside the FF world.  
_

_Ja ne…_


End file.
